My Wife
by RuthlessBallard
Summary: I always wondered why in the show "Mrs. Columbo", Columbo had such a young wife. So here is my answer. Enjoy.


She's young, my wife. She's been young as long as I've known her. But she's growing too. She's grown so self-assured now and able to hold her own. She's a sight to see. I met her on a case you know? Of course on a case. I'm always on a case. It's what I do. I'm a detective. Anyways, I met her in a park under a big oak tree. She was nothing but limbs and freckles. She spoke in even tones but was shaking like a leaf. Who could blame her? Spilling the beans on your mafia boyfriend and your bum of a father. That's hard but thats gumption. She's smart too. God is she smart. She throws out these big words like its nothin'. Maybe thats what caught my eye; to see this kid in the middle of sea of schleps and nobodies talking like she's Shakespeare.

I met her many times after the park. She would give me some info and I would give her protection. A number of a nearby cop when her fella got a little too rough or a safe place to go to when her Pa would come home a little too drunk. But I think what she really came for was a glazed donut and a conversation. We would talk about anything and everything. Music. Movies. The weather. You name it. I made her feel at ease and she made me feel like I mattered.

Though over time our meetings became less frequent and when we did meet she didn't look to hot. I remember one day it was cold, freezing cold. She sat beside me and just stared into the distance.

"He knows" she said "They both know and they're going to kill me."

I tried to tell her I wouldn't allow it and I could find her somehwere safe to hide. But she just turned to me with the saddest smile I had ever seen. She leaned over and placed a small kiss on my cheek before getting up to leave.

I followed her as far as I could without being caught. I went to her home to see what I could do but no one was home. I went to all the usual haunts, talked to the usual faces and searched for any clues but I came up cold.

One week later my phone rang and I knew it was her. It was the hospital.

The nurse said she had been beaten up pretty bad, was dehydrated and needed a lot of rest. She then added, with so much warmth in her voice that the baby was fine and small enough that no real damage could have come to it.

I sat by her bed and just thought real hard. I knew I was taking a risk but risk is part of living.

When she opened her eyes, I took her hand and asked if I could cut a deal with her.

"Listen kid. You're in danger a lot and you go back to it because you think that is how life is. That monster won't leave you be until someone takes you as their own. Now don't get fussy I know you're your own person. I'm just saying guys like that don't see girls like you as people. The stakes are higher. You have a baby on the way and there are people who can legally claim you. But what if there is a way they couldn't? I uhh…I know this is a little unconventinal but I think we could make a deal. I can give a roof over your head that you won't have to worry about being taken away at any minute. You can raise your baby in a quiet home. I'm gone a lot for cases, the place will be yours. But it would be nice to come home to someone who cares if I live or die. Be my wife. When you want to leave then leave. But be my wife, be safe and help an ol' sucker feel like he matters in this world."

I know being married to a guy like me wouldn't be her first pick. But after a moment, she smiled and agreed with promise that I would always come home with a glazed donut and a token from my travels.

I agreed happily.

We married a week later in the courthouse and she took my name. We grew comfortable in our routine and she relaxed slowly into her new home. A few months later I recieved another call from the hospital. My wife was having a baby. Many, many, many hours after that phone call I entered the hospital room to greet my wife and a squirming infant in her arms.

"Jenny" she said in a tearfilled and exhausted voice "meet your father."

I won't say I'm less of a man when I tell you my eyes teared up as well. I watched Jenny grow from squalling infant, to curious toddler to a beautiful energetic little girl. I love that little girl. I love her mother too. But I know my wife is starting to out grow me. I know that day would come. I know we will remain close and she would never dream of taking Jenny from me. I just wish it didn't hurt all the same.

She's young, my wife. She's somethin' to see.


End file.
